Right Choice
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Choosing the man who taught her to live from the man who taught her what life is, has Chrome Dokuro made the right choice?
1. The Beginning

Yey! I'm all fired up to upload my latest fic! Woohoo! xD

I would like to extend my outmost thanks to all of those who reviewed and favorite me and my stories! We adore 1896! xD kyahahahaha~ hope you'll enjoy this new fic. ^^

Right Choice

Chapter 1: The beginning of everything.

Chrome was gently sleeping on her bed when a knock on the door woke her up.

"I'm going in now, my sweet Chrome." She let out a soft sigh then heard footsteps approaching her. she curled up to her side then Mukuro bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wake up, dear Chrome." the illusionist said tickling Chrome on her sides.

"Mukuro-sama! Please stop!" she tried to speak between her laughs. Her master stopped and Chrome sat up, pushing Mukuro on his shoulder.

"That's not funny, Mukuro-sama!"

"Not funny, huh? Then why do you keep on laughing my Chrome?" he said moving closer to her which made her blush lightly.

She turned to her side, "Because you were tickling me!"

"Kufufu…ok, ok whatever you say, Chrome." He stood up and patted Chrome's head. Chrome frowned a little because of him treating her like the old Chrome.

"Don't treat me like a child." Chrome said under her breathe.

"Hm?"

"Nothing…nevermind."she replied with a sigh.

"Then you should better hurry up. The table's ready."

"Hai, hai." Chrome said and stood up. Mukuro went to the door and left. Vongola Decimo and his guardians have been sleeping on the same roof. As usual, Reborn was behind all of this. Ten years have passed and Chrome has left her old shell. She went through rough training everyday and even her personality has changed. And what's totally surprising is that the one who trained her is Mukuro's self-proclaimed rival. She is definitely strong, and according to Reborn, she can even be stronger than Mukuro.

Kyoko and Tsuna have an engagement party tonight to be held at a hotel of a Mafioso. The Varia, Kokuyo gang and Cavallone Famiglia were all invited. It was going to be the wedding of the year.

"Kyoko-chan, Omedetto! Haru said rushing to her friend.

"Oh, Haru-chan arigatou neh." Kyoko said.

"Looks like Tsuna-kun is hurrying up. It's all so sudden. You're brother just got married and now it's you! I wish I'm next."

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I'm sure Gokudera-kun is just waiting for the perfect timing." Her friend encouraged.

"You think so? I mean, he's not that into our relation." Haru said with a low tone.

"Of course! He's your boyfriend anyway."

"Oh look! Tsuna-kun's waiting for you let's go!"

Chrome's room is just between Hibari's and Mukuro's rooms that's why when Mukuro was just about to go to Chrome, he saw Hibari and it seems that Hibari was just about to go to Chrome's room, too.

"Excited to see my princess?" Mukuro chuckled.

A "Hn" was heard by Mukuro and he replied with his infamous laugh. Mukuro was the one who opened the door and the two of them entered the lady's room.

"Chrome?" Mukuro searched.

Oh Mukuro-sama, kyoya-kun." And what they've seen shocked them. Chrome was wearing a knee-length white dress with her hair done beautifully. Her dress was sleeveless and her bare shoulders was exposed. Violet heels matched her eyes.

The two men stared at her because of amazement.

"uhmm…ano I can change my dress if—" she was stopped by Mukuro saying "No, no sweet Chrome. You look perfectly…beautiful."

Chrome's face flushed a light shade of pink.

"A-arigatou ne, Mukuro-sama."

Hibari frowned with the scene he had seen. And by the waqy, why did he even stopped to see Chrome? He shouldn't care and should have just left by himself.

"Should I leave you herbivores alone?" Hibari stated.

"Gomen ne Kyoya-kun. I'm sure were ready to leave now aren't we?" chrome said dragging her feet out of the room.

"Where are they?" reborn asked the Tenth Vongola boss.

"To whom are you referring to, Reborn-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari."

"Oh yeah right! I'll call them right away. I'm quite sure they're together." He picked his phone from his pocket to call the three when Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the scene.

"Yoh!" the baseball player greeted with such high energy. "Congratulations again Tsuna! I guess gokudera will be the nest in line to marry."

"Shut up idiot! Juudaime, where's the other three? They're so troublesome." Gokudera said.

"Well, I was about to contact them before you two showed up." The tenth explained.

"Let me contact them, I'll scold those brats for being so unpunctual."

"Uh, no need Gokudera-kun, I can—" Tsuna was stopped when he heard someone said "Oh my gosh! Here they come!" and " I envy Chrome Dokuro so much!" so he turned to see and saw chrome being escorted by Mukuro and Hibari. He was kind of surprised thet Hibari went and even escorted chrome. They were welcomed by Kyoko and Haru.

"Chrome-chan! You look so gorgeous! " Haru squeeled.

"Arigatou, Haru-chan. You look gorgeous, too." Chrome replied. Haru was wearing a flaming red bubble skirt and hot red heels.

"Oh, thank you." Haru said quite flattered.

"Chrome-chan you look unbelievably pretty! Much prettier than the tenth's fiancée, I guess." Kyoko said.

"Of course that's not true, and congratulations by the way." Chrome complimented.

"So let us lead you to our table." Haru assisted.

"Best wishes to Tsunayoshi and you." Mukuro said.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san."

"Kyoya, why don't you greet her?" Chrome told him.

"Congratulations." He said coldly.

"Thank you." Kyoko replied with a nod.

"Let me get us to the table." Haru offered.

"Arigatou haru-chan."

"Ahem, ahem. May I get everyone's attention?" Vongola Deci mo announced on the microphone. Every guests turned from where the voice came.

"First of all, thank you for coming to my engagement party." Beside him was kyoko whose arms were wrapped on her fiancee's arm while Tsuna's one arm extends to her shoulder.

"Now this won't be just a normal party you've attended before." Tsuna's words made the visitors confused.

"What's this?" Hayato asked.

"I don't know about this!" Ryohei almost shouted.

"Everyone please find a partner. It should be the opposite gender." Everyone was surprised. "I'll tell the next procedure after all of you have chosen your partners." Tsuna said.

"It's like a game…I guess." Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Yamamoto-kun, can you be my partner? Since Reborn won't participate." Bianchi approached Yamamoto.

"Sure!" He chuckled and so they went together.

"Hayato-kun!" Haru shouted.

"Ugh…ok, ok I got it. I'll be your partner." Gokudera said with quite a frown on his face.

"Of course, of course! I'm your future wife, aren't I?" Haru said clinging on Hayato's arm.

"What?" Hayato scoffed but Haru didn't mind what hjs boyfriend said.

-x-

Mukuro was about to reach out to Chrome when suddenly, MM grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Be my partner, Mukuro-sama!" the red-haired said.

"But—" Mukuro tried to neglect her offer but she went on again saying "Come now!"

"Well, I guess everyone have their partners now." Chrome said.

Hibari replied with a silent "Hm."

.dino saw Kyoya and Chrome seating. He rushed off to their table.

"Ne, ne Kyoya-san, Chrome-chan!" the blonde said coming nearer to them. Chrome nodded as a sign of respect.

"I'll bite you to death if you try calling me by my first name again." Hibari glared.

"Yes, yes whatever. Both of you doesn't have partners yet?" asked Dino.

"Yes, Dino-san." Chrome replied.

"So…why don't both of you be partners?" he suggested.

"Neh?" Chrome haven't thought of the idea.

"Stop talking nonsense, herbivore."

"Come on, you wouldn't want to lose to Mukuro, don't you? Better take Chrome before he does." Dino whispered to Kyoya so that Chrome won't hear then he immediately left.

Suddenly, a man went to Chrome and said, "You're so beautiful young lady. Can you be my partner?"A light shade of pink crept into Chrome's face.

"Uhmm…ano—" chrome tried to speak but then, Hibari interrupted her.

"She's already MY partner." Hiabari quickly stood up and grabbed her hands.

"Go-gomen nasai!" after that, the man left for his life.

Hibari pulled Chrome and now they're standing against the wall but Kyoya still haven't released his grip on Chrome's hand.

"Kyoya we're going to…join?" chrome asked out of curiosity. She knows that Kyoya never liked crowds and she was rather surprised when she learned that he will come to the party.

"Yes." He replied. Chrome remained silent while blushing.

Mukuro saw Chrome and Hibari on the wall and to his surprise, they we're holding each other's hands. He clenched his fists.

"What are you looking at, Mukuro-sama?" MM asked.

"Nothing." The latter replied.

"Neh?" Haru almost shouted.

"What is it?" the silver-haired replied looking kinda annoyed.

"Look, look! H-Hibari-san and Chrome-chan!" she was surely shockedat what she had saw while Hayato choked on his drink.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Yamamoto exclaimed which caught the attention of hic partner.

"Chrome and Hibari?" Bianchi continued "I never thought they were dating!"

"Social improvement?" reborn scoffed.

"Nani, Reborn-san?" tsuna asked but the infant remained silent.

"Look Tsuna-kun! Over there!" the tenth's fiancée said. His jaw dropped the moment he saw what Kyoko was pointing to. Everyone seemed to notice that's why Chrome flushed a light shade of rose.

"K-Kyoya, everyone's staring at us." She said looking downwards.

"So?" he said with a smirk then he grabbed Chrome's arm and landed his lips on her lips.

A glass fell and it was the last sound that was heard except for the music. Chrome's oval eye was wide and Hibari's eyes were just like they were before then he shifted his gaze at Mukuro who was the one holding the glass that fell. He broke the kiss and leaned again on the wall but still not releasing his hold on her hand. Chrome was still in the state of shockness. Mukuro on the other hand, was burning. He wanted to dispose Hiabri right away. Of course he have noticed that Hibari and Chrome has a little attachment but he never thought that Kyoya would kiss her in front of many people.

"Ok, so does everyone have their partners now?" random people answered yes.

"Now for those who have partners, I would like you to hold your partner's hand and if you release your hold without being told so, both of you will be disqualified." Tsuna explained. Gokudera doesn't seem very happy about the idea.

"This is going to be one hell of a party."

YEAH! First chapter! xD I hope that all of you were happy reading my new fic! Kuuromuu-chii is hoping for your responses! ^^

Reviews are super sweet candies!

See yah on the next chap!

Janeh! ;)


	2. Love Advice: Yes or No?

SORRY! I'm so sorry for the very, very late update! I was so busy watching KHR and since my stupid brother gave me a time limit of 2 hours, I can't find a time to type…. I am so sorry readers!

And now, let's stop the drama and skip to the story… Please do tell me if Hibari or any character is being OOC! ^-^

Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. I'm just a fan.

Chapter 2: Love Advices

"Congratulations, Hibari-san and Chrome! Your prizes will be given to the both of you later. In the mean time, the two of you can dance now." Tsuna announced on the microphone. Surprises keep on coming this night and all of them are associated with Hibari. First, he never thought that the cold-blooded guardian who hates crowds will come to his engagement party. Second, Kyoya even escorted Chrome here! Well, maybe years of training her made them close to each other. Third, he joined the game with Chrome. Fourth and the most shocking of all was that he kissed Chrome in front of a crowd! Who would have thought that Kyoya, the legendary-guardian-whose-eyes-are-as-sharp-as-needle, could have some time for love? And eventually, the woman whose master is his most despised person in the world. And fifth, they won the game. Even though Hibari didn't know exactly what the prize is, he still won. After thinking all of these things, Tsuna let out a sigh which caught the attention of his dear fiancée.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun? Are you tired already?" Kyoko asked in a concerned manner.

"No, Kyoko-chan. I'm fine. I just thought that Hibari-san is kind of weird tonight."

"I knew you noticed. You're very observant when it comes to your friends." Kyoko replied with a smile.

_Am I even friends with him?_ Tsuna thought. Well, maybe he got some respect from him all through these years but Tsuna knew that Kyoya will never consider him as a friend. Wait, does Hibari even have a friend? He looked at Kyoya and Chrome dancing and smiled. _Maybe, she's more than enough for him._

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoya held her waist close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you so tensed?" even though he can't see it, he knew that she was blushing.

"I-I'm not tensed…" Chrome replied her cheeks giving out a light shade of pink.

"Then why are you stuttering?"Kyoya moved a little backwards to look at her blushing face.

"B-because I'm…thirsty! Right I am thirsty." What kind of lousy lie was that?

"There's no point in lying, woman. I know you more than you know."

Chrome sighed then said, "Ok, ok. I'll…I'll spill it. You're making me….confused, Kyoya. With all of your actions, I don't know… You're acting very different tonight, Kyoya." She layed her head on his chest and she felt his heart beat.

"Which of my actions confused you, then?"

"Everything!" she tilted her head up to have an eye-to-eye contact with him. "First of all, I was surprised that you'll come and escort me to Boss's party. Secondly, you joined this lousy little game and made me your partner and last but not the least….you…you kissed…me." She looked down at the last part of her statement trying to hide her blush. It wasn't just a light shade of pink, but a dark shade of rose. Hibari didn't reply then she continued with her head on his chest, "Why did you do that…Kyoya?"

"Why do you think a man would kiss a woman? If you're not dumb enough, you will understand for sure." Hibari replied coldy.

Chrome's eye widened and her blush grew darker then she said, "I…I want to…hear it from you." Kyoya looked down at Chrome.

"Herbivore. It's because…I like you…" he said turning his head away to hide the blush. Chrome was surprised. She looked at Kyoya then she spoke, "Really…?"

"Do you think I would joke about this?" he turned to Chrome but faced his side again to hide the darker blush on his face. Chrome chuckled.

"You're blushing." She was merely laughing but hid it because she knew that he'll just blush more and more. Kyoya replied with a "Tch." On the other hand, while Mukuro was dancing with MM, (of course the red-haired asked him!) he can't keep himself from looking at Chrome. He was still kind of angry at Hibari for stealing Chrome's lips away. Why does she have to be so special to him? He sighed. Deeply.

"You're mine now." Kyoya whispered softly in her ear that made her shiver from her spine to her feet.

"W-what? Tha-That's so fast, Kyoya! You haven't even asked me yet." She replied pushing Kyoya a bit farther from her but they were still dancing together.

"I won't ask you. I'm informing you."

"No! I-I still need to think about it!" She threw her head up to look at his eyes. "Please give me some time first..." Chrome continued as she looked down blushing.

"Alright…but I won't wait forever."

"Wa-wakata…"

Suddenly, Tsuna came to them and said, "May I dance with Chrome for a moment, Hibari-san?"

"No." Kyoya said straight-forwardly but Chrome demanded, "Of course, Bossu! You can dance with me. Right, Kyoya?"

"Herbivores." Kyoya said then left Chrome with Tsuna.

"May I, Chrome?"

"I already said yes, Bossu." She said as Tsuna take her hand and danced with her.

"Chrome, are you and Hibari-san dating?"

"Eh? N-no we're not! B-but…"

"But?"

"He just asked me earlier to be his girlfriend…Well I don't really know if he asked me or what." Chrome explained while blushing mad.

"Ho-hontoni?" _Hi-Hibari asked…her? _"What did he told you?"

"W-well…he said that I'm his already after what happened tonight…but I told him that I still need to think about it and he gave me time but again, he said that he won't wait forever." She replied with a small frown on her face.

"Then you should think quickly, Chrome. You should just follow what your heart says."

"Thank you for your advice, Bossu. I'll remember that." She smiled as she replied.

"Don't mention it. I'm not good at giving advices, anyway."

"I don't believe that. If you followed your own advices then it should be true because you have found the one you're going to love forever."

"Ahehehe…thank you for that compliment."

"You're welcome, Bossu."

"Uhmmm, ano Chrome?"

"Hm?"

"Can you please just call me Tsuna? I'm really tired of everyone calling me Boss, Juudaime, Decimo, etc. I just want my friends to call me by my name and be normal even just with them."

"Alright, Tsuna." (I don't want Tsuna-kun or Tsuna-san because Kyoko and Haru already call him that. Also, from what I noticed from Chrome, she just says the first name w/o suffixes of course with the exception of Mukuro. Ex: Ken and Chikusa.)

"So Chrome, what will you tell Hibari-san?"

"Ano…I still need to think about it. I'm still confused."

"Then you should spend more time thinking about it."

"Yes. I think I'm gonna need more advices from all of you."

"I'm gonna help you with anything I can, Chrome."

"Thank you, Tsuna."

"Chrome, I need to go now. We have new guests that I must entertain. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay Bos— I mean Tsuna."

"I'm really sorry, so I guess I'll just see you later."

Chrome just smiled as a reply as he walked away. Tired of dancing, she thought of going to the rooftop but she knew that Kyoya will be there so she went to the balcony. She was quite surprised to see Gokudera leaning on the railing, smoking a cigarette.

"It's a nice party." She said moving closer on the railing but maintaining a distance with him.

"Of course. I'm the one who organinzed it, after all."

"Gokudera, I have a question."

"What is it?" he said with quite a grudge.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"Why are you asking me that kind of question?"

"Because you're in love with Haru."

"Tch. Why don't you know? Aren't you in love with Hibari?"

"That's the reason why I'm asking you right now. I don't know what to consider knowing if I love him."

"So you're not dating him?"

"Of course not!" she said that with a blush. (of course…)

Gokudera didn't respond for a while.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I could just ask—"

"Your heart begins to beat faster whenever you see that person. You feel comfortable whenever you're with him, and you feel like she or he's your life." He suddenly spoke after a long silence.

"Wow. You must have loved Haru so much."

"She's the one who said that to me."

"Then she should have loved you so much."

"Enough with that topic. I don't like talking about that irritating woman."

"What? Why, don't you like her? Both of you are dating, right?"

"Of course I like her. I won't risk asking a girl to be my girlfriend in front of a theater if I don't like her. I just don't like making her the topic."

"Then why are you calling her irritating woman? Aren't you supposed to call her something special?"

"Who the heck told you that?"

"Uhmmm…Mukuro-sama did."

"So that bastard knows something about love, huh?"

"Please don't call him bastard, Gokudera."

"You can't make me. He tried to posses the tenth."

"Can you answer my question now?"

"I can call her whatever I want."

"Oh…okay."

"If you really want to know if you love him, see if he makes you happy." He said before going back to the party.

"Follow what my heart says and see if he makes me happy. Hmmm… not bad for advices but I still need to learn more." Chrome said as she leaned down the cold railing and laid her head in her hands, just like cupping them. She stared at the beautiful night sky with twinkling stars in different sizes. She sighed deeply. Why does Kyoya need to do that in front of many people? Now everyone thinks they're in a relationship. How is she going to explain to everyone when she doesn't even know all of them? Was that even important? She can just let them think whatever they want. She knows the real thing. Well, she really admires Kyoya, a lot. He's an amazing fighter. But, does she love him? Another sigh.

"Thinking deep, aren't you?" Mukuro suddenly appeared leaning beside her.

"Not really. Glad you managed to escape from MM."

"I asked Chikusa to dance with her. So how do you feel?

"Hm? What do you mean Mukuro-sama?"

"What do you feel about…the kiss Hibari gave you?"

"Eh? We-we're not dating!" again with the blushing…

"I never asked that."

"We-well, I thought you were going to ask because I guess everyone assumes that." Chrome said looking down hiding the blush.

"Kufufufu…you're still so cute while blushing."

"Please don't say that, Mukuro-sama! It'll just make me blush more…"

"Kufufufu…If you say so. Did he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"How did you know that, Mukuro-sama?"

"I'm not telling." Actually, he knows because he was focused on the both of them while dancing. Chrome was just too dense and focused on Kyoya that's why she never noticed.

"Yes he did."

"What did you answer him?"

"I said that I still need time."

"Hmmm…"

Chrome was not sure but she thought that she just saw a frown on his face.

"Is it…is it bothering you, Mukuro-sama?"

He looked at her with a soft smile.

"No…I'm not bothered… As long as it makes you happy, my dear."

She replied with a very warm smile then said, "Mukuro-sama, can you give me some advices?"

"Advices?"

"Yes… because I don't really know what to consider if I love Kyoya or not." She said looking downwards while blushing lightly.

"Kufufufu… I'll give you one that I know: that person changes you into something different. Something you never thought you could be."

"Oh… that really makes sense. Mukuro-sama, have you ever loved someone?"

He was taken aback with her sudden question.

"Loved…someone?"

"Oh, sorry Mukuro-sama, maybe I shouldn't have asked about it."

"No, it's okay Nagi. The truth is, I am. I am in love with someone so dense that she really never feels my love for her."

"Hontoni? Was she the one who changed you?"

"Yes she is. She made who I am now."

"Sugoi ne… so that's what love can do?"

"It's more than this, my Chrome."

"That woman must be so lucky."

"Yes she is, because two men are in love with her."

"Eh? So you have a rival?"

"Hai. And he's already ahead of me."

"Why do say that?"

"Because he already asked her to be his girlfriend."

"What's her reply?"

"She's still thinking about it."

"Then you shouldn't give up, Mukuro-sama!"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't give up because they're still not a couple. You still have a chance."

"No…I can't. She doesn't even know my feelings for her."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Kufufufu… because I'm scared." He said leaning on the cold railing, his arms folded.

"Scared of what, Mukuro-sama?"

"That she might change."

"I can't understand it, Mukuro-sama."

"Our relationship might collapse if I tell her."

She was still looking confused.

"_She's really an ignorant when it comes to this."_

"I love you."

"Eh? Na-nani?" Chrome turned to look at him and was blushing so mad like a very ripe tomato.

"Everything will feel awkward for you, if I tell you that."

"Ah… okay I get it now. Don't joke like that, Mukuro-sama." Chrome sighed heavily, feeling relieved.

"Why? Will you neglect me if what I said is true?"

"No, it's not like that, I just don't like to feel more confused after Kyoya's confession."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama. If I were her, I won't change because I know you'll accept whatever my answer is."

He was astounded when he heard what she said.

"R-really?"

"Hai! You're my Mukuro-sama after all." Chrome smiled so sweet that Mukuro felt his cheeks turn to a very light shade of pink that it's almost invincible. "I'll just go to the restroom."

"Chrome." He called out to her.

"Nan desu ka?"

There was a small pause before he replied, "I'll just… go to my room."

"Okay." Again with the smile.

"_I won't change…"_

"I love you, Chrome…"

"Kyoya and I, we're not a couple, Haru-chan." Chrome replied to Haru when she greeted her in the restroom.

"Hagi? Hibari-san kissed you in front of a crowd even though you're not dating?"

"Hai." She looked down with a blush.

"Wow. Sugoi neh! He must've loved you so much! He even escorted you here! I'm jealous."

"Why are you jealous, Haru-chan? What did he do that made you jealous of me?"

"He wasn't ashamed to express his feelings to you. Unlike Gokudera. See? He won't even allow me to call his first name!"

"Well, I believe that behind all those things, he still loves you."

"Really? You believe that?"

"He won't ask a woman in front of a theater if he doesn't love her, right? He's not the kind of man who would risk such a thing after all."

"Thank you very much, Chrome-chan! That encouraged me a lot! Arigatou neh!" Haru said as she hugs Chrome so tight.

"Do-doo itashimashite. Haru-chan, I can't…breathe."

"Gomen nasai! I'm just happy. Why haven't I realized that before? Chrome-chan, I'm going now. I need to see my boyfriend! Ja neh!

"Ah matte, Haru-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Ano… I was just wondering if you could help me."

"I'll help you with anything I can Chrome-chan."

"How will you know if you're falling in love?"

"Oh, that's easy! For me, you'll know that if you always want to see that person."

"Thank you, Haru-chan. That helps a lot."

"Don't mention it, Chrome-chan! So I'll just see you around then." She said before she went out the door.

Chrome was now alone in the restroom. She looked at the mirror, observing herself. She looks so damn beautiful. (Specially in Shimon Uniform!) Suddenly, a cubicle opened which revealed a red-haired woman with a yellow-orange sleeveless cocktail dress.

"So you're not dating that 'carnivore man', huh?"

"Kyoya? No, we're not." _So it was everyone's topic?_

"I thought his standards were high. How wrong I was." MM said as she put lipstick on her lips.

"Sorry if I haven't meant your standards, then." Chrome puffed some press powder on her cheeks.

"Tch. Good thing Mukuro-chan has very high standards only I can reach."

"MM, has someone asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"No and I know Mukuro-chan will be the one."

"I don't think so."

"What did you said? Don't speak like you know many things about him. For your information, I met him first before you, imprudent girl!"

"Mukuro-sama told me that he's in love with a dense girl but someone already asked her before him. I doubt that it's you since no one has asked you."

"I-I was just kidding when I told you that! Chikusa! Chikusa asked me but of course I said no. I'll only give my yes to Mukuro-chan of course."

"He said that the girl was still thinking about it and that she was so dense she doesn't feel his love for her at all."

"Why are you against my answers? You think you're the one he's in love with? Don't dream big bitch, because that will never happen."

"I'm just saying what Mukuro-sama told me."

"Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"You're the one who said that." Chrome collected her things and was about to leave when MM suddenly said, "Hey bitch! Mukuro-chan belongs to me and don't you dare take him from me."

"If he's really yours, then you shouldn't worry about me taking him away." Then Chrome went out leaving a frustrated MM behind.

"Hey, Chrome."

"Oh, Yamamoto. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah well, I saw you and Hibari together. You're a nice couple."

"Ah iie, we're not dating."

"Oh, really? Hahaha! I didn't know Hibari is so straight forward."

"Ahehehe… well, I didn't know it myself."

"Anyway, would you like to dance, Chrome?"

"Sure."

The song this time is that kind of Tango or Ballroom dancing. The tempo was fast and upbeat. They were swaying and dancing. But when the dance suddenly turned slow, they stopped and went to sit at a cozy couch.

"Yamamoto, have you ever been in love before?"

"Me? No, never! Why did you asked?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could give me some advice about it."

"Sorry if I couldn't be of any help to you, Chrome."

"No it's alright."

"Why do you want advices, anyway?"

"Kyoya asked me to be his girlfriend but I asked for time to think if I'm feeling the same way for him."

"Oh, I see. Maybe this will be of no help but I know one thing my old man told me before."

"What is it?"

"He told me that if you really love that person, you can sacrifice anything for her or him."

"Wow that was a very good advice, Yamamamoto. Arigatou."

"Ahahaha. You're very welcome!"

"Ah, Yamamoto, I'm going to the rooftop for some air and peace. Want to join me?"

"Nah, I guess I'll decline. I'm going for to grab some drinks."

"Okay, I guess I'll go now."

"See yah later!"

She went to the stairs and headed for the rooftop. There she saw Hibari taking a nap on a bench, his arms extended to hold his head. She went close to him. She sat on a space beside his head. Suddenly, Kyoya moved to her, making his head on top of her lap. She was surprised. His eyes were still closed.

"How did…how did you knew it was me?"

"I knew it from the way you walked."

"You even noticed that?"

"Hm."

"Kyoya…thank you." Chrome said as she stroke his hair gently and was wearing a smile on her face.

"For what?" his eyes were still closed.

"For…loving me. Arigatou."

"Do you think I want this to happen?"

"No because if it's possible, you don't want to love someone, right?"

"Hm."

"I know you too well, too."

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep. If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death."

"Is that how you talk to your girlfriend?" Hibari's eyes flung open.

"What?"

"Well, when you were away earlier, I asked for some advices and I have thought about it clearly. Their advices and my feelings…they were the same. Everything they said was true."

"I knew you're going to say it."

"You always knew."

Suddenly, Hibari's hand flew to Chrome's neck and straightened up to catch her lips.

"Kyoya…" she said in between their kisses.

"Say it…"

"I…I love…you."

YES! At last after 6 days! Woohoo! ^0^ Hope that was worth the wait! I'll be working on chapter 3 ASAP! I guess Mukuro was quite OOC here…GOMENE! Sorry if there are any other characters who are OOC! Please do review if my story is good! :) I love receiving candies!

I have a question: Who's other KHR male character do you like for Chrome other than Hibari?

Yep! I decided to do a questionnaire every chapter or story I makes. I decided to do it because I guess it'll make me receive more 'candies'. I want to read your answers! My answer to that is Mukuro or Yamamoto. I'm kind of in a hurry now so I'll just explain my answer on the next chapter! Janeh! ^-^


	3. Hickey Alert!

ASDFGHJKL AN UPDATE! Really? Well yes it is my dear friends. And I am truly sorry for the very long hiatus of this story! *90-degree bow* I lost inspiration due to classes. Honestly I am so ashamed of myself right now...huhuhu such an irresponsible author! I wish this will be worth the wait... :)

: enjoy ~

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, there won't be a lot of fans. Promise. Therefore, only Amano Akira-san owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

"Are we gonna hide it from them, Kyoya? It has been 3 days since the party." Chrome asked as she sat down on his bed and watched him do some finishing touch on his tie.

"I suggest to keep it a secret."

"Eh? Then we can't be together in public. That'll be so sad then..."

"Why will you be so sad?" The skylark went to sit beside his dear girlfriend.

"Because...I'm not very good at keeping secrets. But I guess it won't be a bad idea."

"Don't spill anything. If you do I'll bite you to death." He whispered to her ear and put a hand on her right thigh. Her face was burning at the sudden contact.

"Kyoya! Like I'll let you do that to me!" The embarrassed illusionist almost shouted.

"Whatever. I'm willing to wait till the day I'm gonna marry you." It was such a very new and awkward atmosphere. And seeing Kyoya Hibari like that is such a priceless thing.

"W-we better go now Kyoya! And I'm not forgiving you for what you did!" She failed terribly as she tried to act scarier and threatening like him.

"I won't apologize."

"Why not hm?"

"Because I just said what i wanted to say, ever heard of freedom of speech?"

"Oh why do I have such a prideful boyfriend? I better run off to someone better." She scurried dramatically to the door.

"Oi where do you think you're going herbivore?" Kyoya said as she held Chrome's waist and held her up.

"Kyoya! Put me down."

"I don't want to."

"Ugh. What do you want then?"

"Looks like you really know me very well." He said as he spun her around to face him. "I want a kiss."

"You're acting so childish just because of that? Fine then mister." And she kissed him tenderly on the lips and put her arms around his neck. Being the great opportunist that he is, Kyoya didn't let her go and continued kissing her. Chrome tried to struggle for a minute but gave in after. Who wouldn't want to start a day with a kiss?

But just as they were kissing passionately each other, the door opened to reveal a white-haired bomber. And boy, his face has never been that flushed before.

"W-What the heck. You... You two? Are.. You two are REAL?" Seeing the white-haired tomato infront of them, they quickly broke out from each other like they're holding the sun.

"Ever heard of knocking, you herbivore? I'm gonna bite you to tiny little pieces, you heard me?" Exclaimed the blushing Kyoya.

"Gokudera! Oh great... What are we gonna do now Kyoya? You're plan is out." Sighed Chrome. Her face was burning red from the embarrassment.

"Calm down Hibari. I thought nobody was in here so I just barged in. Sorry though. Hey Chrome you just told me days ago that you aren't dating him. So was that just a scheme?"

"Well, at that time when we were talking I want, I mean we weren't-"

"Why are so concerned herbivore? Can't the two of us have any privacy? You should mind your own business!"

"Kyoya control yourself. Like I was saying Gokudera, we became an "item" at the party and that was some time after I talked to you." Chrome tried her best to control the situation in hand but what will you do if you have a furious Hibari and a confused Gokudera beside you? Yes, that is panic. But Chrome is the mist that's why she acted all so calmly here.

"You guys are so unpredictable." Gokudera muttered under his breathe.

"What business do you have with us, or in my room to be specific?" Deadly glares were sent to Gokudera though the silver-haired was acting so composed.

"Well I just want to check if Uri ran here. He's missing again, you see." He asked as he rubbed his temple and looked away.

"We haven't seen any feline around here. Have you checked in the garden? He must be hiding there." Chrome replied softly still trying to calm the skylark on her side.

"Oh is that so? Thanks for that Chrome and sorry for intruding." And then Gokudera left at once.

"What are we going to do now?" Chrome asked as she face palm herself.

"Stick to the plan. He's the only one who knows."

"Wait, we forgot to tell him that!" Chrome was about to turn the knob but was surprised when it moved itself and the door moved. Gokudera was the one behind it.

"I forgot to tell you something. Juudaime is already waiting at the dining table. You don't wanna be late."

"Wait Gokudera! Uhmmm the thing about me and Kyoya, can you...please keep it as a secret?" She pleads with puppy eye.

"Don't you dare spill anything herbivore." Menacing glare was shot to the silver-haired.

"Tch. Gossiping is not worth my time." And he left.

Chrome sighed in relief.

"Kyoya let's go now." The couple went out of Kyoya's bedroom just in time to see Mukuro knocking on the room beside his which is Chrome's room. And they have never seen a surprised Mukuro like that.

"Chrome what did you do in Hibari's room?" The male illusionist immediately narrowed his widened eyes and glared at the man beside Chrome.

"I just gave him some documents Mukuro-sama." The purple-haired profesionally acted cool without any hint of panic. Afterall, Mukuro is the last person she wants to know about her relationship with Kyoya.

"Really? Did the skylark do anything to you my dearest Chrome?" He warily eyed Kyoya who returned the exact glare the male illusionist was throwing at him.

"I assure you that nothing happened. Would you like to join us downstairs? Tsuna is already waiting for us." She saw the look both men with her were giving so she held their arms and dragged them to the dining hall.

"Good morning Chrome-chan, Mukuro and Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted with a warm smile.

Chrome was the only one who gave attention to him though it wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"Looks like you have two escorts with you again Chrome." Yamamoto said with his usual smile. Chrome gave a small laugh as reply.

"Rokudo, Hibari, why are your faces like that? It's a beautiful morning to the extreme!"

"Kufufufu, I suggest you to just shut your mouth Ryohei Sasagawa." Mukuro said as he started eating his breakfast.

Gokudera then entered the hall muttering some words like stupid cat.

"Did you had a bad morning Gokudera-san?"

"Ah kind of Juudaime. Uri is missing again. "The silver-haired scowled.

"He might be in the rooftop or the garden. Have you tried searching there?" Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera, on the other hand looks terribly pissed.

"I won't search for that stupid cat any longer! If he wants to come back then he'll come to me."

"What if he doesn't come back? You know, because he's tired of Stupidera's treatment and all." Lambo said casually as he put a spoonful of bacon on his mouth.

"You cow! You're hiding him. I'm pretty sure of it." Gokudera said as he stood up his chair and grabbed Lambo's collar.

"Woah calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto tried to calm down the bomber.

"I am not hiding your cat Stupidera." Lambo said smoothly as if he doesn't care about Gokudera at all. However, the silver-haired bomber wasn't convinced. He let go of the cow and went away.

"Gokudera-san where are you going?" Tsuna stood up and raised his voice.

"To that cow's room."

And the last thing they heard was the slamming of the door. Tsuna sighed again and continued eating. He knew nothing good wil happen if he'll go after his storm guardian.

"So Hibari, will you tell us what documents did Chrome bring to your bedroom earlier?" Mukuro muttered after chewing his food. Hibari stopped his movements for five seconds then replied, "The last time I checked, you weren't Chrome's manager."

"Oh yes exactly, but I'm just curious. It won't hurt to tell me, right Chrome?" This time, Mukuro faced Chrome with a wonderful smile.

"Really, it is none of concern Mukuro-sama. It's not something very important. Besides it is—"

"Very confidential," Hibari continued for her. He looked at Mukuro with glinting gray eyes.

"Yes, yes it is very, very confidential." The smile she gave was so angelic it made Mukuro and Hibari stare at her for minutes.

"Is there something on my face?" Chrome blinked twice.

"Uh no, my dear Chrome, your face is still as beautiful as ever." Mukuro was like hypnotized by the way her gaze met his. Hibari, on the other hand, wasn't very happy with the current situation.

"Oi, Rokudo, why do you want to know what documents she gave to me so badly?" Mukuro's calm face slowly disappeared as he looked at the man on the other side of Chrome.

"And that is, none of your business too Hibari." Mukuro said with a slight teasing smirk plastered on his mouth.

"Is that so? So should I begin guessing then?" Kyoya continued eating without glancing in Mukuro's direction.

"Kufufufu… You wanna play some childish games? I won't stop you." The male illusionist chuckled before feeding himself.

"You're asking because you're jealous of me," Hibari muttered loudly that everyone was suddenly listening to him. "And because you love Chrome."

Chrome looked at Kyoya straightaway with a huge eye. "Kyoya, what are you saying? That's not true. Mukuro-sa—"

"And so what if that's true?" Everyone stopped their movements when they heard Mukuro's statement. It was as if lightning stroked the entire room. Chrome was the most surprised one, though. She looked at Mukuro then to Hibari and back to Mukuro.

"I-I don't understand. Mukuro-sama what do you mean by that?" Mukuro can see the confusion in her eyes.

"My dear Chrome, you know it only means one thing. Please, I don't want to say it out loud." His voice was caressing and smooth.

"You mean I'm the girl you were talking about at the party?" Then she remembered everything he told her that night.

"_I am in love with someone so dense that she really never feels my love for her."_

"Yes, you're the woman I was referring to."

"You we're just very dense to notice." Hibari said continuing to eat his food. Everyone else recovered too from the sudden confession and continued eating.

"Mukuro-sama, I am so sorry." She said with eyes that were comforting even though he doesn't know why he needs comfort.

"You don't have to be sorry, my dear. You did nothing wrong." Mukuro glanced at Hibari for a second then continued, "I know you're still shocked Nagi, that's why I won't demand for an answer right now. I will wait for you."

Chrome was feeling quite nervous. Mukuro still doesn't know that Hibari and Chrome are dating, if you can call it that. Both of them agreed to keep their relationship a secret but now that Mukuro confessed to her, she thought that he has the right to know. If she doesn't tell him soon, her ex-master will think that he still has a chance on her. And of course, that will hurt him, first because Chrome never keeps a secret from him and second, because it'll look like he gave him false hope. Being the most loyal servant of Mukuro, she'll never want him to be hurt.

"No, Mukuro-sama, I'm sorry. The fact is I—"Then, as if having a grand entrance was mainstream, Hayato Gokudera kicked the door opened carrying a red-eyed feline with two hands.

"That stupid cow hid Uri in his room. You're gonna regret this one. Do you know how hard it is to catch her?" He was a perfect mess. His suit was filled with scratches and his hair was ruffled in a very messy way. The green-eyed bomber was glaring at a certain boy in a cow suit.

"Uh-oh.." Lambo muttered then went for a run to the kitchen, a furious Gokudera following behind him. Tsuna sighed.

"I'm gonna expect a very unique day ahead." Tsuna said as he ate.

"My, my, this day really had a blasting start." Yamamoto just laughed off.

"I'm expecting a very extreme day!" Shouted Ryohei and ate faster.

Chrome confused on what she was going to say, just continued eating like the rest of her family. Hibari glanced at her way and saw something in her eyes. She was worried.

After breakfast, Chrome went directly to her office and avoided anyone. She was _that _worried of Mukuro. And because thinking about all of these was just enough to make her go insane, she decided to talk to Kyoya.

"I think I should tell Mukuro-sama about our relationship, Kyoya." She said as se went inside his office. The smell of coffee was filling the room.

"I don't see why you should do that." Kyoya didn't even manage to look at her as she slid down the black leather couch.

"I don't want to give him false hope." Kyoya continued typing while Chrome stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Don't you wanna see him try to win you?" She was rather surprised with his reply. He sounded amused.

"What? What do you mean Kyoya?"

"I want to see how that pineapple herbivore will court a woman." He was still typing but glanced at Chrome for about three times already.

"So you just wanna have fun while seeing him courts me? That's ridiculous."

"Why what's wrong with that?"

"You won't understand even if I'll tell because you don't care about him."

"That's right."

"So will it be okay if I tell him now?" Finally he stopped typing, and then he suddenly stood up and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Come here." He said with soothing voice. Chrome blinked twice before obeying his command. As she sat beside him, Kyoya took hold of her legs and carried her on his lap. His other hand was on her waist, pushing her closer to him until their faces were merely inches from each other.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" She flushed immediately because of the closeness of their faces.

"I'm placing a mark on my property." Then he lunged forward to capture her lips. Chrome was quite surprised at first but gave in after a few seconds. The kiss was very passionate and lustful. As Chrome held Kyoya's head and ruffled his raven hair, Kyoya pulled Chrome closer and closer to her, feeling her heartbeat turn faster, and getting the heat of her body through the thin fabric of her blouse. Then he went for her neck, kissing and licking her lusciously. When he reached the part below her ear, she felt him suck in her skin and his tongue playing with it. Now she knew what he meant about marking his property. When she came back to her senses, Kyoya's lips were already on her collarbone, specifically, on the strap of her bra. He was pushing it away using his lips and his other hand was slowly moving upward her leg. His other hand was unbuttoning her blouse one at a time. They were both feeling hot at the moment even if the AC was in low temp. Then, to their utmost surprise, the door opened revealing an indigo-haired male illusionist.

"What the hell."

Kyoya and Chrome quickly stopped their movements and stared at Mukuro's flustered face.

"Mukuro-sama…" She felt her face burn.

"Does no one know how to knock in this mansion?" Kyoya scowled. He was disturbed at a very unlikely time.

"What… Chrome.. you and Hibari..?" All of this came too early for any of them.

"Mukuro-sama, I can explain."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Chrome." Then Kyoya shoved some of her hair from the side to reveal a hickey. Mukuro stiffened while Chrome just looked down because of too much embarrassment.

"Since when?" Mukuro asked lightly, still not believing all of these.

"Since the party."

"But Chrome you said you were still thinking about it. How did this happened?"

"Well, I got many advices and I thought about it then realization hit me. I'm sorry Mukuro-sama." She was still blushing hard.

"So that's why you were apologizing to me." Mukuro stepped backwards until his back was on the door. Then he chuckled lightly.

"I should've just gave up a long time before." A sad smile appeared on his lips.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Mukuro-sama." She stood up and went to him with an eye innocent as a baby's.

"It's alright Chrome. You can't choose who you'll love after all." Before he can turn around, Chrome got a hold of his arm and said, "I won't change." A small smile plastered on her face. Mukuro smiled as reply then went out.

"God, I feel so mean!" Chrome exclaimed as she lay down the couch.

"You did nothing wrong." Hibari went back to his table and started typing again.

"I should've told him before. I don't want to see him hurt, you know."

"Yeah, and you're telling that to your boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm very possessive and I don't like sharing."

"Huh?" She sat up to face him.

Kyoya sighed because of Chrome's slowness.

"I can be jealous and when that happens, that man will be very pitiful."

"Oh."

"That's why I gave you that mark on your neck. Because you are mine and mine alone."

"Yes I understand. Speaking of, I better hide this hickey from them."

* * *

Was that worth the wait? IDK. But it's quite long! Or is it? It has 3K in word count. Again, I am really really sorry for the year-long hiatus! I hope you'll forgive me. And let's not talk about updating, shall we? I don't wanna give and destroy hopes. But I am thinking about 3 or 4 one-shots. :) Heehee~

Thanks for reading!

Please click that new review button and give me a candy!


End file.
